Language of Lovers
by dulceata
Summary: Poetry is the language of lovers, no one else understands that secret code. So plays out the story of the love of a woman and a man.
1. Chapter 1

The young woman walked along the corridors of the castle, thinking of her life. The moon was out that night and it shone through the bamboo screens that blocked her access to the outside world. She sighed, she loved her father but he was so overprotective. She was only allowed faint glimpses of the outside world and she longed for freedom.  

"Kagome" her father called, "what are you doing?" She did not reply, only looking at him beseechingly and then turning away. She returned to her room and looked through a crack in her bamboo screen that allowed her to see a small clearing in the forest.   

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

He entered a small clearing in the forest near to the northern lords castle. He was wandering, restless. His father had brought him on this trip. This pointless trip. They were seeking an alliance against the northern lord, Naraku. But all knew that this lord was a coward, he was even afraid to let his daughter be seen. It was either that or she was hideously ugly. His gaze retuned to the castle again, with its tall gates and windowless walls. How could one stand to stay in such a prison-like place? His eyes fell on one of the screens from which the lantern light shone through. He could see the silhouette of a girl through it. She appeared to be silently gazing out towards the moon. Faintly curious he stepped closer and used his keen senses to listen and to see. Through the crack all he could see were deep blue eyes. In that moment the woman caught sight of him and their gazes met. He was shocked by the ancient wisdom and longing in them. He felt as though he was drowning, and yet, it was an exhilarating feeling. He felt his heart constricting and he wondered why.

Across the distance he heard her whisper, " What would I give to be standing in the moonlight."  Moments and hours passed and then, like the darkening of the sun, the lights went out and she disappeared. Returning to his rooms he found he could not forget her. He wanted to know more of her and to appease the longing he could see in her eyes. He thought for a while, the only acceptable conversation between unmarried men and women was through letters. And he felt sure that the woman was the daughter of the lord and that he would allow no other kind of correspondence. He was equally sure that he did not want his letters read. He sat down at his desk and took up his brush, and he began to write.  

 _Should the world of love  _

_end in darkness  _

_without glimpsing  _

_that cloud gap  _

_where the moon's light fills the sky?   _

He sealed the letter and sent it over with his trusted retainer. After this he lay down on his bed, trying to rid her from his mind long enough to sleep. He hoped for a reply by morning

*Kagome's POV*  

She opened the sealed paper and read the lines written on it. It was not signed, but she knew it was the stranger whose eyes she had met that night. She sighed, he mocked her without meaning to. And yet, she felt small stirrings in her heart every time she thought of his silver hair and golden eyes. She did not know he was and he seemed to promise freedom. Was the risk worth it? What if this man was an enemy, seeking to trap her father into concessions? And what if he was not, and she could breathe the free air? She couldn't decide. She felt she wanted to know the strange man who had made her heart beat faster. So she replied.   

_My pillow won't tell me  _

_Where he has gone,  _

_The soft-footed one  _

_Who passed by, alone   _

_Who took my heart, whole,  _

_With a tilt of his eye,  And with it, my soul,_

_And it like to die.   _

_I twist, and I turn,  My breath but a sigh._

 _Dare I grieve? Dare I mourn?  _

_He walks by. He walks by.   _

She sent this message off with the waiting retainer, knowing she would get no reply until noon. She had nothing to do while she waited, only gaze at the wonders of nature outside and sing sad songs about freedom.   

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

He woke at the knock and smiled internally at the slim piece of paper that he received. He laughed at her questioning verse. She was wary, and yet curious, and he felt admiration for this strange, beautiful lady. It was like the tales his mother used to tell him, of the princess in her tall tower and the wandering bard who loved her. Could it be? Had he finally found the soul mate that his father was always nattering about? How the mighty had fallen, he though cynically. He would keep any declarations between himself and her until he learned more. But this would not stop him from answering.   

_Tender only to one  _

_Tender and true  _

_The petals swing  To my fingering  _

_Is it you, or you, or you?   Tender only to one  _

_The petals hold a clue  _

_The face it shows  _

_But too well knows  _

_Who I am tender to_

*Kagome's POV*

 She smiled as she opened the strange young man's letter. It was refreshing, this taste of the outside world and she was curious. He was so different from everything she knew, he was nothing like the quivering boys her father had introduced her to. His reply intrigued her as well. Obviously he knew the subtleties of poetry, discreetly asking her intention in the poem, without saying anything that, if found, would get him in trouble. She penned out her reply. It was time, she thought, that they met in person.  

 _Yielding to a love  that recognizes no bounds,  _

_I will go by night-  _

_for the world will not censure  _

_one who treads the path of dreams _  

As a subscript she added," The roses look beautiful in the silver moonbeams, glistening in the midnight gleam." That should get her meaning across.   


	2. Chapter 2

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

He smiled as he read her reply. So she wanted him to meet her in the rose garden at midnight. Of course he would be there, he was becoming more and more fascinated with this beautifully mysterious woman. Maybe this alliance would not b so bad after all.  

*At midnight, in the garden*  

Kagome waited, impatiently. She saw no sign of the man and was wondering if she had been mistaken when she heard a twig snap behind her. Without turning she said,

  _In the waking world  you must,_

_I suppose, take care,  _

_but how it pains me  _

_that you should keep out of sight  _

_even in the realm of dreams   _

He walked out and the moon glistened off his silver hair as he stood gazing at her. As he looked into her eyes he felt lost and wonderful. This girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was intelligent as well as wise.   

_Lost is our freedom  _

_When we submit to women so.  _

_Why do we need them_

 _When in their best they work our woe?  _

_There is no wisdom  _

_Can alter ends by Fate prefixed.  _

_O why is this good of man with evil mixed? _

 _Now were days yet called two,  _

_But one night went betwixt   _

He whispered while he continued to gaze into her eyes.  She smiled as she replied,   

_Then love me more than dearly love me wholly,  _

_Love me with no weighing of circumstances.  _

_As I am so pledged in honor to love you.   _

_With no weakness, with no speculation  _

_On what might happen should you and I prove less  _

_Neither was born by hazard; each fore knew  _

_The extreme possession we grew into.   _

He leaned closer, but before their lips could meet someone called out her name. She looked up into his eyes sadly, and then dashed away back into her gilded prison.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

He sighed as the meeting droned on around him. It was all so trivial, negotiating who shall be in charge of what and where insignificant events should occur. His mind kept wandering back to the mysterious girl. He had yet to discover her name, but his mind kept filling with images of her sad blue eyes as they met his own. She was trapped and he could understand this. Often times he felt the walls of his responsibility closing in on him. However, her enclosure was also physical. Was her father so cowardly that he was afraid to even let his daughter leave her room? And if so, what was he afraid of. He could understand the need to protect her; he felt the same way. But she was the kind of person who would eventually die if she were not allowed to freely experience every moment of her life, like a caged falcon that longed for the sky.  The meeting finally adjourned and he moved quickly to his rooms. He felt he needed to write to her, if only for this small contact with her.

 _Though I go to you_

 _ceaselessly along dream paths,  _

_the sum of these trysts  _

_is less than a single glimpse  _

_granted in the waking world._   

He wanted to see her. He felt a longing in his soul to be with her, to free her, to make her happy. He could not understand these feelings for someone he did not even know.   

*Kagome's POV*  

She gazed listlessly at the sky through the crack in her screen. Would she ever feel the free air? While her meeting with the strange man had exhilarated her, it also saddened her. This glimpse of the world was tantalizing, it gave her images of thousands of possibilities, all so close, and yet miles away. The man however, was a focal point for her longing. She felt new emotions in herself, things she had never felt before. A desperate longing to meet him and know him, regardless of the consequences. .   

_Since encountering  _

_my beloved as I dozed,  _

_I have come to feel  that it is dreams, not real life,  _

_on which I can pin my hopes.   _

She thought of him, beautiful in the moonlight, and wondered what the name of such a man could be.


	3. Chapter 3

* Kagome's POV*

The next morning her father came blustering into the room. Muttering something about obnoxious visitors who didn't respect him, but presumed to ask him for alliance. She sighed at his arrogance.

"Father" she called softy, "Who are the visitors?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Why it is the Western lords, Lord Taishou and his son, Sesshoumaru."

"May I.." she started, with small hope.

"No of course not daughter" he answered, dashing her hopes. "You know I will not have you exposed to those who would take you from me." She sighed and turned to the window once more.

"The Perfect Killing" she mused. "What an interesting name..."

* Sesshoumaru's POV*

He sighed as the negotiations continued on. The lord still would not come to any definite agreement, and he refused to allow them into his castle. How insulting. As if they would kidnap his daughter. When the discussion finally broke for lunch, he returned to his rooms. He found a sealed paper on his desk. So she had struck again, he thought with a small smile. Opening it he read:

_Tender only to one_

_Last petal's breath_

_Cries out aloud_

_From the icy shroud._

_His name, his name is death._

Apparently, she had found out his name. He laughed at her use of double meanings. He had to find out what her name was. He was completely intrigued, not only with her intellect, but also with the soul inside. And, he was lonely. For years he had tried to get rid of the empty feeling inside, and now he could feel it slowly fading.

_But I have naught of yours in loneliness_

_no beauty's counterfeit mine eyes to charm_

_nor memory to linger and be warm_

_within the heart. And though you may professional_

_that love is of the spirit, I'll reply:_

_how can soul life or love if body dies?_

He threw caution to the wind. He would know her, and he would have her. After all, it was the lady's own wish for freedom, that had led him to her.

* Kagome's POV *

When she received his, no, Sesshoumaru's reply, her heart leaped. He wanted to know her name! He wanted to meet with her again! He had become more than a slight glimpse of freedom. He had become a man, with all the possibilities included in that position. She would hope, but she would not expect.

As she wrote out her reply, she grew more and more excited.

_In the dark of night_

_When the world is silent and the moon cries out_

_For the touch of a lonely soul_

_Should my life pass in a moment_

_Waiting for you to appear?_

_Or should I go through endless options,_

_And never be fully satisfied?_

She signed the missive with a sloping 'Kagome.'

Tonight. Tonight her hopes would be answered.

*Kagome's father's POV*

He looked into his daughter's room. She was looking off into space with a dreamy gaze and a soft smile. He was happy to see her smiling, it had been too long. Then he frowned, something was not right. He would have to watch her carefully over the next couple of days.

*Sesshoumaru's POV *

On receiving her letter, he allowed himself a moment of excitement, and began making plans for their meeting. He called to the messenger for one last letter.

_I think about your blue eyes_

_Wherever I may be_

_Over my heart are rolling_

_Blue thoughts like a sea._

"Tonight" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

* Kagome's POV *

She slipped the door to the gardens open quietly, watching to make sure no one saw her. She had blown out the oil lamp to ensure that no light revealed her designs. She could not risk it. Holding her slippers in her hand, she padded down the walkway into the shadowed area under the trees. Deep in the shadows she caught faint glimpses of gold and silver. The trees were between them and the main building, as she entered the small grove, allowing the willow branches to fall into a curtain of leaves.

_Be still as you are _beautiful

_Be silent as the rose_

_Through miles of starlit countryside_

_Unspoken worship flows_

_To reach you in your loveless room_

_From lonely men who daylight gave_

_The blessing of your passing face_

_Impenetrable grace._

He whispered as he reached up to place a flower behind her ear, letting his hand caress her face as it fell. She turned into the touch.

"Kagome" he leaned over and whispered into her ear huskily. She shuddered at the sound and the feel of his closeness. She placed her hand on his chest, trailing her fingers along the lines of the western insignia. He noticed her worrying her lip, with brows furrowed.

_A white owl in the lichened wood_

_Is calling silently _

_More secret and more silent yet_

_Must be your love to me._

_Thus, while about my dreaming head_

_Your soul in ceaseless vigil goes_

_Be silent as you are beautiful_

_Be silent as the rose._

She whispered as she looked up and into his eyes, tears brimming on her lashes. Pulling her against his chest, they leaned back against the tree, sitting down at its roots.

* Sesshoumaru's POV *

He looked at her with a soft sadness. "Kagome," he murmured, "will you stay locked away forever?"

"No" she answered, "but how can I... I am dependent on my father, and I love him in a way. You have a responsibility to help your father find a treaty, which does not involve kidnapping the maiden daughter. How can we?"

_You're lovely as a flower_

_So pure and fair to see_

_I look at you and sadness _

_Comes stealing over me_

_I feel my hands should gently_

_Cover your head in prayer_

_That God may always keep you_

_So lovely, pure, and fair._

He tightened his hold on her as he stroked her hair. "At first it was about the alliance" he confessed, "but your father is not altogether that important, in the grand scheme of things. He is a minor lord after all." He sighed as he briefly thought back on the ongoing negotiations. "I fear I am going to corrupt you, Kagome" he told her, chuckling.

"Your father?" she whispered.

"Father will understand" he reassured. "He's been after me to find someone for the last five years."

She sighed as she snuggled into his embrace; trying to figure out just what was bothering her. He kissed her on the forehead, "Do not worry. It shall all be as I say."

She smiled slightly at his arrogance. It was somewhat endearing, at the same time it was exasperating.

"So how shall you 'kidnap' me, Sesshoumaru?" she teased.

"On a white horse" he answered, playing along. "I will talk to my father tomorrow."

They sat together, in comfortable silence, until the moon began its slow retreat. As Kagome touched the curtain of leaves, she turned and whispered,

_The star, for many ages_

_Have dwelt in heaven alone_

_They gaze at one another_

_Tormented by their love._

As she drifted along the path to her room, she did not notice that the first rays of the sun cast her shadow over the walls of the bamboo screen that covered her father's room.

* Kagome's father's POV *

Awake at dawn, as usual, he looked up as a dark form passed along his wall. He recognized it as his daughter's. Opening the door after she had passed, he caught a glimpse of the visiting lord's son exiting the grove from the direction that she had come. He scowled in thought, something would have to be done, but he could not risk angering the lord.


	5. Chapter 5

* Sesshoumaru's POV *

"Father" Sesshoumaru started as he entered Lord Taishou's study. The lord looked up at his son from behind his desk. "I have something to tell you, and a favor to ask."

Inu Taishou smiled at his son's serious tone, "Well, sit my boy" he said, motioning toward a chair. As Sesshoumaru sat down he placed his chin on his folded hands, waiting.

After a small hesitation, he started, "I believe we should withdraw from negotiations, the lord has no intention of agreeing, and frankly, he is not vital. We had more of a benefit if we spent our time elsewhere." Inu Taishou raised his eyebrow in surprise. Sesshoumaru continued, "In order to ensure that the lord does not then ally with the north lord, I propose we take his daughter as a security measure." Inu Taishou's brow rose even higher and his mouth twitched into a smile. It was a logical solution to the problem, but he knew Sesshoumaru had an ulterior motive.

"And what would we do with the Lady Kagome, once we had her?" he asked. He watched as Sesshoumaru squirmed, he remembered what it was like. Aah, young love. Smiling he said, "Sesshoumaru do you have an... interest in this girl?"

Stilling, Sesshoumaru paused, and finally nodded. "She... completes me father" he confessed. Inu Taishou nodded to himself.

"How well do you know her? Have you spoken?" he asked gently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he spoke.

_They speak the richest language_

_The loveliest ever heard_

_Yet none of all the linguists _

_Can understand a word._

_I learned it though, in lessons_

_That nothing can erase; _

_The only text I needed_

_Was my beloved's face._

Inu Taishou grinned like a little boy inside at his son's besotted tone. He had to meet the girl who had finally melted Sesshoumaru's cold exterior and reached his heart.

Before they could begin to plan a way to claim Kagome without inordinate violence, a messenger arrived from the lord. Inu Taishou opened the missive, and his brow darkened.

"It would seem you have been deceived" he growled. "Read it" he demanded, thrusting the letter at Sesshoumaru.

"I regret to inform you that I will be unable to continue negotiations with you until a fortnight as I will need time to make arrangements for my daughters journey to her betrothed's lands, which she has eagerly anticipated for some time. Signed, the Lord Orochi" he read. "It would seem I was wrong" Sesshoumaru said with his cold mask in place. "Forgive me father" he said, and got up to exit.

"It happens to the best of us" Inu Taishou said as he exited. After Sesshoumaru left, he leaned back in his chair and re-read the letter, " But there is something about that *snake that I do not like."

.

* Kagome's POV*

Kagome hummed happily as she danced around her room getting ready, totally unaware of the machinations of her father. She sat down to write to Sesshoumaru after giving him enough time to have talked to his father. He had told her she would escape, but she wanted to know how.

_**Don't let me go_

_Even if it might be best for me._

_I would live condemned for you_

_As the world goes 'round_

_We'd meet again anyway_

_How far will you go to find me?_

_And even if it's so_

_Why won' you tell me?_

She sent it off with her maid and settled down to wait for a reply.

* Sesshoumaru's POV *

Sesshoumaru scowled when his manservant entered wit a folded paper on his tray. So the little bitch thought she could continue to fool him, did she. What did she hope to gain from this? A dalliance? Or was she after his money? Regardless, he would not reply. He would have done further, but he could not break the laws of hospitality. He could not harm his host's daughter.

* Kagome's POV *

Days passed without reply as she spent anxious hours at her window. She wondered if the letters had been intercepted. She worried that something had happened to Sesshoumaru.

Finally, on the fifth day of waiting she turned to her maid. "Maiko, did Lord Sesshoumaru's manservant receive the letter I gave you five days ago?" she asked softly.

"Of course Lady Kagome" the girl answered, as she continued to clean.

Kagome frowned, so he had received the letter then. Had he tired of her? She picked up her pen.

_Did you come to me_

_because I dropped off to sleep_

_tormented by love?_

_If I had known I dreamed_

_I would have awakened._

She sent it off with Maiko, and resumed staring out at the garden.

**Author's note: *Inu Taishou's reference to Lord Orochi as a 'snake' is due to the fact that Orochi is a Japanese name meaning 'big snake'. In mythology this is the name of an eight-forked serpent who demanded virgin sacrifices.**

**** This is one of my own poems...**


	6. Chapter 6

The day after she had sent her letter, she happened to pass him in the hall. But instead of lingering looks with subtle touches of fingers, he glared at her and brushed past, almost knocking her over. Perhaps he had not recognized her, she mused, but what reason did he have to be so rude to a stranger?

Another week passed without word, and yet she knew he was still in the castle. She began to hear rumors of him and another lady, perhaps his betrothed, and he certainly appeared more welcoming to the ladies of the court on the rare occasions they dined together for ceremonial occasions. Even stranger were the looks of disgust from his father.

On the final day of the second week, she overheard two of her maids speak of the recent announcement. Apparently Sesshoumaru had announced that he would be taking a mate within the month.

She felt betrayed. Had he been toying with her? Was her passion a trifling source of amusement?

*Sesshoumaru's POV *

It seemed she would continue to persist in her machinations. He had received yet another letter from her. Perhaps he needed to be more blatant in his disillusionment. Then he would no longer suffer her pretensions of love and bewilderment. He took up his pen.

_In me you've found the man you care for._

_And, for a while, you'll richly pay me_

_With kindness, kisses, and endearments - _

_And then, as usual, you'll betray me._

He signed it off with his official chop, just to cement the point. He knew she was smart enough to perceive the point. After all, he could not have fallen for an idiot.

*Kagome's POV *

Her eyes burned when she read what he had written. But no, they were not tears, she told herself, they were burning with her inner anger. How dare he insult her in this manner? How dare he claim that she would do this? And what exactly was he claiming she had done? Such a malicious use of their secret language. Well, if he wanted to play that way, she certainly wasn't going to take it lying down.

_Take back the trifling praise you give,_

_And pass it on some other fool,_

_Who may the injuring wit believe,_

_That turns her into ridicule._

_Tell her she's witty, fair and gay,_

_With all the charm that can subdue;_

_Perhaps she'll credit what you say;_

_But curse me, if I do._

I know naught of what you speak of. If you will accuse me, do me the decency of stating your accusation.

She stamped her signature down.


	7. Chapter 7

* Sesshoumaru's POV *

He fumed at her impertenance. How dare she write to him in such a manner? Could she not give up the game as lost?

Still his dreams were plagued with her image. She tore at his heart no matter the betrayal he felt within his waking mind, and this angered him even further.

But she was righ in one matter, he would give her the right to know the truth against her.

So he took up the pen that he had disdained to look at.

"Perhaps you were unaware," he began with a coldly distant arrogant tone, "your father, Lord Orochi has informed us of your approaching nuptials to which you were, in his words, 'eagerly anticipating for some time.' Imagine my surprise at such a need for congradulations

Signed Sesschoumaru, heir to the western lands."

He signed and sealed the missive, sending it off with one of the various servants. There would be no more poetry between them, and now he needed to go destroy something.

* Kagome's POV *

She read his letter with shock. Just what was her father up to? She knew he wanted to protect her and keep her safe within his walls, but that he would resort to this.

She sank down in a dead faint, much to the surprise of her maids. Their fearful cries to wake her had no effect.

She slept fitfully through the day, and her father waited anxiously at her side.

When she woke, she refused food and all the things that had previously amused her had no affect. Books would fall from her fingers, her paints lay in their pots and the music could not rouse her. All she would do was stare out through the screens surrounding her.

Her face grew pale and shadows developed beneath her eyes as her body weakened.

Even though she knew the truth, she still loved her father out of a sense of loyalty, and she would not confront him about her discoveries. She would not demand to leave him.

He plied her with all manner of comforts, feeding her with his own hands as she grew too weak and ingnoring all of his duties and paperwork.

Finally, weeping at her side, he asked the right question.

"What is this sickness in your heart, my daughter?"

She looked up at him, her eyes appearing even larger in her pale face, and she whispered, "Father:

_Two souls, now unalterably one_

_In whole love always and forever,_

_Soar out of twilight, through the upper air,_

_Let fall their sensuous burden._

_Is it kind though, is it honest eve,_

_To consort with none but spirits -_

_Leaving true-wedded hearts like ours,_

_In enforced night-long separation,_

_Each to its random body inclination_

_The thread of miracle snapped?"_

With those words she fell asleep once more, leaving her father to rush off to mend the damage.

"Dear InuTaishou" he began.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru's POV

She lay listless before him, the lack of food and sunlight making her frail heart beat tiredly. His father had approached him with the reversal in his fates. The lord was banished from his presence, but his daughter would remain to recover. Surprisingly, he had accepted this. In this matter, things had been solved. His personal happiness however, was another matter entirely. She was wilting.

Kagome's POV

Her lashes fluttered open at the light entering her room. She was surprised to see the shutters, never opened before, now gone and letting the soft rays of moonlight shine down on her pallet. A soft hand caressed her hair, but the figure who was doing so, his face was lost in shadow, the only identifying factor was the cascade of silver hair and the plum blossom insignia on his sleever.

She reached up to touch his wrist, feeling it still beneath her touch.

"Sesshoumaru?" she gasped.

At the sound of her voice, he pulled her to him, holding he rclose as his mouth devoured hers. Seeking, breathless, to ensure that she was really there in his arms.

When they finally separated for air, she ran her fingers through his silver strands, leaning into his embrace. Looking up into his golden eyes, she whispered:

"_Twas a new feeling – something more_

_Than we had dared to own before_

_Which then we hid not;_

_We saw it in each other's eye_

_And we wished, in every half-breathed sigh."_


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshoumaru's POV

He looked down into her midnight blue eyes. Lashes framing them in dusky veils. How could he have doubted her, how could he have believed that she would play him false?

Though he had wooed her, his heart had not been fully committed. Though he had loved her, he had not trusted her to hold his heart in her frail hands.

No longer.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered up at him once more, hands cupping his face.

He pulled her close to his chest, almost clinging.

He murmured into her hair,

"_She felt my lips impassioned touch - _

_ 'Twas the first time I had dared so much._

_ And yet she chid not;_

_ But whispered o'er my burning brow,_

_ "Oh! Do you doubt I love you now?"_

_ Sweet soul! I did not."_

Kagome's POV

Her heart stuttered as she held him. He was here, and all would be right again. As the moon shone down against her pallet, he let his hand slide down her shoulder as he moved his face from her hair, caressing her.

He hovered before her.

"Kagome" he murmured between kisses, breaths, touches, "will you be my wife?"

And she was crying. Tears trickling down her face, not of sadness but of unspeakable joy. The free wind whispering through her kimono.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Down with her onto the tatami mat in an intimate embrace.

_Two armes, two necks, one wreathing;_

_Two pairs of lips, one breathing,_

_Two hearts that multiply_

_Sighs interchangeably_

It is often said that on nights lit by the full moon. One can see two figures completely enraptured in each other wandering through the gardens, whispering in a secret language to each other under the willow trees. And only the rare few who have felt the passions of the heart, can understand their language. The language of love.


End file.
